winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaching for the Sky
Reaching for the Sky is the 10th episode of Season 2 of Winx Club, and the 36th episode overall. It was preceded by The Angel of Doom and followed by Homesick. Plot Stella and Brandon were on a unicorn-drawn carriage ride and Bloom suggests going with Sky, but Sky wants to have a serious talk with her. Bloom thinks he's going back to Diaspro. The Winx have a new teacher, who turns out to be Griselda. The class is magic combat. Darkar sends the Trix to Red Fountain again to get its codex. Griselda has Stella go up against her in a demonstration to send one's attack back at them. She absorbs Stella's Sun Burst and sends her Solar Lava Blast back at her, knocking her to the ground. The others fight as well but Griselda absorbs or reflects all their attacks. She says that if they don't improve their battle skills in this class, Darkar will destroy them. Bloom is distracted because she is sure Sky wants to break up with her. However, what he really wants is to tell her he likes her and keep their relationship going. Red Fountain is attacked by an energy ball, a Mayhem Globe conjured by the Trix. The specialists fight the globe to keep it away from the school, as it could destroy it, but it is a distraction so the Trix can steal the codex. Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Helia (who transferred to Red Fountain) fight the Trix. Stormy counters Flora's Phoenix Blast with Lightning Rage, knocking her down. The Trix enter the Veritas Chamber where the codex is kept, and freeze the guards. There is a security system for the codex in the form of a scale, in which they must put an item on the scale that "equals the weight of Red Fountain". If they choose the wrong item, they will be destroyed. They choose the feather, and Icy tells Darcy to put it on the scale. Before she can, Sky, Bloom, Tecna, and Timmy arrive. Stormy uses a tornado on them, and Icy casts a spell to put Sky into a hundred-year sleep. Instead of choosing the feather, Icy chooses the figure of a robe, which indicates wisdom. She places it on the scale, and it opens the door to the codex. As Icy takes the codex, Amore casts a kindness spell on her, but Darcy breaks the spell by attacking Amore. The Winx and the specialists are under a non-aggression spell so they can't attack the Trix. Timmy tries to shoot the Trix, but because of the spell he can't. The Trix leave with the codex. Sky isn't breathing, and Flora checks for a pulse but he doesn't have one. Bloom uses a new power to heal Sky, and officially becomes his girlfriend. Notes *Griselda is now magic combat teacher *The Trix and Darkar get the first codex *Bloom demonstrates healing power, and is officially Sky's girlfriend now Category:Episodes Category:Season 2